Recovery In Rio
by RIO2Lover100
Summary: Takes place between the two Rio films, Having successfully rescued her from the plane, Blu decides to stay with Jewel and confesses his love for her but can he handle living in the wild?
1. Time To Escape

**Hi Rio2lover100 here, this is my second Rio story, I will be updating both this and my other story, I decided to write this as I wanted to see what might have happened between Blu and Jewel before they were released at the end of the first film. But anyways lets dive right In.**

**Chapter 1: Time to escape**

"Come on!" Jewel shouted as she grabbed Blu's wing before running towards the plane exit, "Come on we need to get out!" she said before Blu let go of her wing and froze on the spot

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Jewel was about to take off but stopped when she remembered that Blu couldn't fly, she turned around before walking back to him with a reassuring look on her face.

"Um, it's okay, hey it's okay, We'll figure this out together, Right?" She said soothingly before putting a wing on his wing in a comforting manner.

Jewel's face turned into one of horror as she looked when Blu felt Nigel slam him to the ground and pinned him by his neck.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" he yelled, tightening his grip around Blu's neck.

"HEY, LET HIM GO NOW!" Jewel shouted before jumping onto Nigel, clawing at his shoulders, but Nigel wasn't put off by her attempt and easily threw her off him.

Jewel hit the plane wall with a thud before she fell to the floor, her left-wing catching a cage which fell and crushed her wing making Jewel cry out in pain. "AAH!"

"JEWEL, Are you okay?" Blu cried out in concern for the bird he had feelings for.

"Ah, my wing, I think it's broken" Jewel cringed in pain as looked at her wing.

"Oh, pity looks like we now have two useless flightless birds," said Nigel mockingly before gripping Blu's throat tighter.

Blu then noticed the fire extinguisher behind Nigel with the bungee cord attached, he reached out and managed to grab it with his claws before pulling the bungee and attaching it to Nigel's leg who looked in surprise before.

"THIS IS FOR JEWEL, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Shouted Blu with an angry expression on his face.

He then pulled the pinout of the extinguisher which caused it to shoot out of the cargo hold and through the plane windows, dragging Nigel outside, he managed to shake it off his leg before noticing the propellers of the plane heading straight for him which made him scream in fright.

"AAAAH"

Blu heard a clunk from the propeller and looked out of the back to see several shredded white feathers fly past which made him think that Nigel had been killed which was a relief to him before he felt the plane start to drop out of the sky.

"BLU!"

He heard Jewel shout his name before he turned round to see Jewel slipping out the plane, he ran as fast as he could to her but before he could grab her lost her grip and fell towards the ocean, flapping her one good wing in desperation. Blu looked in horror before deciding to do something crazy, he closed his eyes and jumped off the edge of the plane, falling after Jewel, not caring if he was about to die but wanted to be with the one he loves for the last time.

Blu fell through the air before opening his eyes and screaming as he fell towards the ocean towards Jewel, he then collided with her before wrapping his wings around her tight, being careful of her injured wing.

"BLU, you're crazy what are you doing?" Jewel yelled at him, thinking why he would do something so stupid.

"I'm not going to let you go, we're chained to each other birds remember?" said Blu with affection in his eyes.

Jewel looked at Blu in shock at what he had just said, he loved her and was willing to die with her, Jewel smiled before she leaned in and pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, Blu's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he felt his true emotions take over him as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping his wings around her a little tighter.

Jewel released Blu from the kiss who in return felt his heart beating to the rhythm of samba, he slowly unfurled his wings and opened his eyes, he then let go of Jewel in his wings and secured her in his talons before opening his wings and flew for the first time up and away from the water.

Blu looked at his wings in amazement as he carried Jewel in his talons who looked in happiness before crying out in happiness "BLU, YOU'RE FLYING!"

"Yeah, I'm flying, you were right. I'm not an ostrich!" Blu shouted in joy as he flew up away from the waters towards the city, holding Jewel securely in his talons.

As Blu flew past sugarloaf mountain, Jewel, despite the pain in her wing cried out in happiness at the fact Blu was flying for the first time before both of them nearly crashed into the cable cars. "Whoo! Huh whoaaa"

Luckily Blu managed to avoid them without dropping Jewel, he looked down to see if she was okay with the latter looking up at him and smiling before she felt a sharp pain in her wing making her cry a little. "OW…Blu my wing hurts."

"Don't worry Jewel, I'll take you back to Tulio and you'll recover in no time, said Blu in a reassuring voice.

Jewel looked at him with a loving smile which the latter returned before continuing to fly straight back to the airport.

**Well, here is my first chapter for my second Rio story, I hope that you like it, will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Safe at Last

Chapter 2: Safe at Last

Back at the airport Linda, Tulio and Fernando were sitting on an old aeroplane wing, looking down at the floor in sadness at their failed attempt to stop the bird smugglers from escaping with Blu and Jewel.

"Oh Blu, this would have never happened if I had never come here in the first place," said Linda, tears welling up in her eyes while Tulio put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her in any way possible.

Fernando laid his head glumly on the end of the wing, a small part of him felt guilty as he was the one who stole Blu and Jewel from the Aviary which had got them into this whole mess, as he laid his head down he heard a faint squawk coming from the sky, he looked up and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey Linda, Tulio, Look!" He shouted pointing towards the sky, they both looked up to see Blu flying down towards them, carrying Jewel in his talons.

"Look Tulio it's Blu and he's flying, my Blu is flying," Linda shouted in happiness as she, Tulio and Fernando ran towards them. Blu continued to squawk as he gently laid Jewel onto the ground, being careful of her broken wing.

Linda kneeled to them but gasped when she saw the state of Jewel's wing who squawked in pain before Blu put a wing under her head, comforting her.

Tulio knelt and offered his hand to Jewel. "Here let me have a look." Jewel, however, was unsure about this and looked back at Blu who put a reassuring wing on her ensuring that she would be ok as Tulio gently picked up Jewel in his hands.

"Don't worry Jewel, I'll make sure that you're back up in the air in no time," he said before he motioned for Linda, Fernando and Blu to come with him. "Come on let's get her back to the Aviary and quickly," he said before they all climbed onto the float and started to drive it straight back to the Aviary luckily enough the streets were clear after las night Carnival.

Blu fluttered down and landed beside Jewel before stroking her head and speaking in a calm soothing voice. "Hang in there Jewel, you'll be fixed up in no time." Jewel just smiled and lifted her head towards Blu's "It just hurts SO much, what if they have to amputate it?" she said, a working look in her face.

"Trust me Jewel that will not happen I can promise you that," Blu said, reassuringly making Jewel smile in happiness as they continued their drive back to the aviary.

After half an hour they made it back to the aviary where they parked the float before rushing straight through the main doors of the aviary and into the main lab whilst carrying Jewel in his hands "Quick! I need an operating room now." he yelled to his assistant Marcus who immediately directed him to the nearest operating room, he then turned to the others and asked them to wait outside so that the could operate on Jewel's wing before closing the door behind him

Blu kept pacing up and down as he waited outside, so many thoughts about Jewel were going through his head right now _"I hope she's ok, what if she doesn't make it?_

Linda looked at her faithful companion with concern, she knew that he was worried about Jewel and who could blame him, he was in love with her and cared about her. "Blu, don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine," she said whilst stroking the back of his head reassuringly.

Another two hours passed before the door opened and Tulio walked out with a relieved look on his face as he gave Blu, Linda and Fernando Jewel's condition

"Well, the good news is that I've managed to fix her broken bones back into place. the bad news is that it will take at least several weeks to heal so she will have to stay in the artificial jungle until then " he said, a relieved look on his face.

Blu just smiled in relief before flying over to the hatch which leads to the artificial jungle and tapping on the door signalling that he wanted to go and see Jewel. Tulio smiled and walked over and lifted the hatch. "Go on then, you can go and see her," he said encouragingly before pushing Blu gently through the hatch and closing it.

Blu flew up around the room, seeing if he could find Jewel anywhere, "Jewel, Where are you ? are you in here?" he called out before he heard a response from a nearby hollow and flew towards it.

He landed at the hollow's edge were he saw Jewel, resting in an artificial nest with a cast wrapped around her left-wing, Blu then entered the hollow slowly as he was still a little nervous around her."Jewel is it okay if come and join you?" he asked, his beak trembling slightly.

"Of course you can Blu, I would love you to keep me company," she said while beckoning him over with her good wing, Blu was surprised by this as he'd never seen this side of Jewel before, last time they'd met in here she'd tried to strangle him, now she was being sweet and kind to him. He walked over and seated himself down next to Jewel, making himself comfortable before turning his towards Jewel

"How's your wing feeling." He asked as he moved closer to Jewel, his left side just touching her right.

"it's fine, a little itchy but I can cope with that," she said while looking at her bad wing before a tear welled up in her eye. "I don't like being grounded, I just want to be back in the air flying again," she said, her voice on the verge of cracking.

Blu was saddened by this and gently wrapped his wings around her, being careful of her broken one and pulled her close to him, she was at first surprised by this but she soon relaxed as his warm, feathery wings made her smile as she rested her head on Blu's chest as he spoke in a calm soothing voice.

'It's okay Jewel, I will be here with you the whole time so you don't have to feel like that."

Jewel looked up at Blu and smiled. "Thank you Blu, you are a kind, loving bird," she said before nuzzling her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

Blu raised one of his wings and gently stroked Jewel's head, hoping she wouldn't attack him but to his surprised, she giggled and moved closer to Blu making him smile as he continued to stroke her.

After a few minutes Blu stopped stroking her and moved his wing back around Jewel, he then decided that he should tell her his true feelings towards her. "Jewel, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since we met."

Jewel opened her eyes and leaned out of the hug before facing Blu with a smile. "What is it?" she asked, her head cocked to one side curiously but deep down she knew that he loved her and hoped he would say the three special words she'd been wanting to hear from him.

"Jewel throughout out my life I have been nervous and shy meeting other birds due to my life as a pet, I never had friends and was always bullied by other birds but when I met you, that all changed…you made me feel more confident and brave which is why I shall say it now," Blu said before taking Jewel's wings in his and looking directly in her eyes which were filled with joy.

"Jewel, I love you with all my heart, there is no other bird I love more than you," he said with sincerity before pausing to see if Jewel would respond.

He didn't have to wait long as Jewel pulled him into a very tight hug with her good wing, her head resting on his shoulder, Blu hugged her back, his wings wrapping around her before nuzzling the side of her head.

Jewel then leaned out of the hug and stared into Blu's eyes, a heart-melting smile on her face. "Oh Blu, I love you too," she said before she pressed her beak against his in a very passionate kiss

Blu's eyes widened but soon he felt himself get lost in the moment as he closed his eyes, kissing her back, their tongues sliding into each other's beaks, both macaws issuing moans of pleasure as they wrapped their wings around each other.

They then broke the kiss and sighed whilst gazing into each other's eyes, Blu then removed his wing from around Jewel and softly stroked the side of her face with his wingtip while she softly purred in his wing before gazing into his eyes.

"I love you Blu," she said before laying her head onto his neck, nuzzling him gently, wrapping her good wing around his back.

"I love you to Jewel," Blu replied before moving his wing back around Jewel and resting his chin above Jewel's head.

**Well there you go, Blu has confessed his true feelings for Jewel, more romance from them will be coming in the next chapter, constructive reviews are welcome.**


	3. Bathing and Memories Revisited

Chapter 3: Bathing and Memories Revisited

Blu and Jewel continued to lay in the nest, wrapped in each other's wings nuzzling each other tenderly, wanting this moment to last forever.

Unfortunately, their alone time was interrupted when they heard the main door to the artificial jungle open, they both leaned out of the nest and walked over to the edge of the hollow to see that it was only Tulio, he was carrying two mangoes in his hands.

"Hey lovebirds, I thought you would be hungry after all you've been through so I've brought you something to eat," he said to the two macaws who smiled and squawked in thanks to him. Tulio set the tray down on the ground before walking back through the door and closing it.

Blu being the kind bird he was decided to help Jewel down using the pegs, guiding her down a step at a time until they reached the ground and walked over to the tray.

Blu picked up one of the mangoes in his claws and passed it to Jewel who smiled before taking it with her wings and placing it in front of her, the two macaws ate their mangoes in peace, savouring the delicious fruit.

As Blu finished his mango, he noticed that Jewel's beak was covered in mango juice, just before she was about to wipe her beak with her wing he managed to grab her wing making her look up in confusion. "Blu what are you doing?"

"Let me do that for you, I don't want you to get your beautiful feathers dirty." Blu said before he moved up and began licking her beak clean making Jewel giggle in delight, once he'd finished she kissed his cheek, "Thanks Blu."

Blu then chucked the naked seeds into a bush nearby before he walked back over to Jewel and moved his wing around her back, "Hey Blu, there's a nice pool nearby want to come and bathe with me?" she asked him in a seductive voice which made him blush as red as a raspberry.

"S-s-sure Jewel but I've never really bathed with someone before," Blu said nervously which Jewel giggled at him before grabbing his wing with her good wing and taking him over to the crystal clear pond in the centre of the room.

Jewel slowly entered the water while Blu just stood at the edge, uneasy with the whole idea of him bathing with her, he watched as Jewel splashed some water onto her body and started to wash her body all over, being careful of her injured wing before turning to face Blu, "Well aren't you going to join me?"

"Uh-sure," he said nervously before he walked into the water until he was next to Jewel before turning around and looking away, Jewel noticed this as she scrubbed her wing and chest, "Where are you going?" she asked, "I was giving you some privacy," he said which made her giggle before grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"Don't be silly Blu, we're a couple now so you can watch me bathe," Jewel said before continuing to rub her body while Blu did the same.

Once Jewel had finished washing her self she turned around and walked behind him until she was facing his back, she then started to preen his back feathers which made Blu twist his head round in surprise, "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm preening you, now just relax and enjoy it," Jewel smiled before continuing to preen his body, combing out every bad feather to make space for new ones to grow, Blu closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt Jewel's preening soothe his skin, "Ah-that feels nice Jewel," he moaned in relaxation while Jewel smiled and continued to preen all over his body.

Once Jewel had finished she stood back to get a better view of Blu, the way his feathers gleamed in the light created a sort of faint glow around him which made him irresistible, "Wow Blu you look amazing," Jewel said which made Blu turn his head and look at his reflection which "wow I look great thanks Jewel" he said.

she then turned around and presented her back to Blu, "It's your turn to preen me now," she said which Blu was happy to do.

He walked over to her and started to preen her, combing her feathers thoroughly with his beak, Jewel shuddered in delight at how soothing Blu was in preening her back, "ooh Blu that feels so relaxing," she sighed with her eyes closed, Blu smiled at her before he carried on preening her body.

Once he'd finished preening her Blu stepped back and gasped at how beautiful Jewel looked, even with the cast on her wing her entire body sparkled in the water like a diamond which made Blu gaze at her in awe, "Wow what an angel," he muttered as Jewel turned around to face him and giggled at his dazed appearance, before kissing his cheek which snapped him out of his gaze.

Both of them walked out of the pond before Blu carried Jewel up to their hollow with Jewel snuggling up in Blu's warm, soft, fluffy wings

"Jewel, can I ask you something?" Blu asked her who lifted her head off his neck and looked at him curiously, "Sure you can Bluey, what is it?" Blu looked at her nervously, unsure of what her reaction would be before asking: "What happened to you before Tulio found you?"

Jewel's smile suddenly faded as haunting images of her past filled her mind as tears welled up in her eyes, Blu saw this and hugged her tightly, feeling a little guilty for asking her a question like that, "Sorry Jewel, If you don't want to talk about-" he said only to be cut off by Jewel

"No it's ok, we're together now, you deserve to know what happened," she said in a shaky voice as she lifted her head off Blu's chest and look at him before continuing, "When I was a chick I lived in the Amazon with my family and friends for many years until one day loggers came and set fire to our whole grove, My Dad held me under my wing as we tried to escape but I lost my grip and fell onto the ground."

Blu gasped in shock at how young she had been when she was separated from her family, Jewel sniffed she moved her good wing around Blu's back, "After that, I learned to live and fight on my own before I was captured by Tulio and brought here" she finished as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks before burying her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably

Blu looked at her in sadness, she had lost her family at such a young age just like he had done, he lifted a wing of her back and softly stroked her head, "It's ok Jewel, I'm here for you and I always will be, you'll never be alone again," He said which made Jewel smile before hugging him tightly with her good wing which he returned "Thank you Blu, you've made my life much better now," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about your family, what happened to them?" Jewel asked which made Blu look down at his talons in sadness, "I never knew my parents Jewel, I was captured when I was only a chick before being smuggled to Minnesota," Jewel lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him in shock, "You never knew your parents?" she asked to which Blu respond with a small nod, "Even though Linda took good care of me, deep in my head I did want to learn who my real parents were," he said before looking down at the hollow floor like a couple of tears fell down his face.

"Oh Blu I'm so sorry," Jewel said, feeling guilty for the way she treated him when they first met, Blu looked at her and put on a small smile, "It's ok now, I have you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jewel smile warmly at him before she locked beaks with him in a very passionate kiss which caught Blu off guard but he slowly relaxed and closed his eyes as he kissed back, their tongues rubbing together as they moaned in each other's beaks.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and sighed as they gazed into each other's eyes, hazelnut brown enchanted by tantalising turquoise. "I love you Blu," Jewel said as she snuggled into his neck, feeling the warm comfort of his cosy feathers "I love you too Jewel," Blu said lovingly as he wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled her head gently which made Jewel giggle.

The two macaws continued to cuddle until they heard the main door open, the two looked at each other puzzled until they heard someone call out for them "Blu, Jewel are you in here?"

Blu immediately recognised the voice before letting go of Jewel and running over to the entrance to see Linda looking around the room wondering where they were, he squawked which made her look up and see him, she smiled before he glided over and landed on her should where she scratched underneath his chin making him coo in pleasure.

"Hi Blu how are you and Jewel doing?" she asked which Blu squawked happily, "Okay that's good to hear, by the way where is she?" Blu perked up before flying up to the hollow before he and Jewel appeared at the hollow edge before they made their way down to her

Blu walked towards Linda while Jewel stood near the base of the tree, still a little scared of Linda "It's alright Jewel, Linda won't hurt you, trust me," he said in a comforting voice to which Jewel slowly walked up until she was near Linda's knee before moving closer to Blu who smiled and wrapped his wing around her.

"Aww you two make a cute couple," Linda said as she admired the two macaws cuddling in each other's wings, "Well I have to say Blu I'm happy that you found someone who loves you and vice versa," Blu squawked to her as a thank you before he nuzzled Jewel's head making her smile.

Linda smiled before she knelt and reached her hand out and stroked Blu on his head before she moved her hand over to Jewel who stepped back in worry, "It's okay Jewel, she just wants to stroke you just relax, trust me, " Blu said reassuringly hoping that Jewel wouldn't claw at her.

Jewel looked nervously at Linda before allowing her to continue, Linda slowly started to gently stroke her, Jewel looked at Blu with a frown thinking it was silly being stroked by a human but soon she felt her body becoming more relaxed as her eyes closed and she cooed softly _"Wow this is very relaxing,"_ she thought as she enjoyed feeling Linda's hand gently stroke her.

Linda was surprised at Jewel's reaction but still, she smiled and carried on stroking her until she stopped and withdrew her hand, Jewel opened her eyes and looked up at her with a smile, "Well I'd better be going, stay safe you two," Linda said to before standing up and walking towards the main door, she opened it and walked through closing the door behind her.

Jewel looked over at Blu who had a smile on his face before he walked over and put his wing around her, "I saw how calm you were with Linda" Jewel blushed at his comment, "Well I did like it when she stroked me," she said innocently before letting out a yawn.

"Looks like someone needs their beauty sleep," Blu said before he let out a yawn to which Jewel giggled at him, "Come on love hawk, lets both get some sleep," she said before Blu flapped his wings and placed his talons around Jewel and carried her up to the hollow where they both got ready to sleep

The two macaws cuddled up in the nest and shared a goodnight kiss before Blu wrapped his wings gently around Jewel making sure he didn't hurt her injured wing while she nuzzled her head into his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat "Goodnight Bluey," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Jewel," Blu whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, smiling as he felt Jewel's warmth flow through his feathers causing him to smile in his sleep.

**And That's another chapter wrapped up, see you all in the next one, please review, follow and favourite**


End file.
